Weekend Love
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: Yukimura Seiichi, the playboy of Rikkai. Tagaya Saiko, the nerd/beauty in disguise. Watch the story unfold as this two different individuals act together in a charade which may endanger their reputations and possibly, their fragile hearts. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. The Two Enigmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, the great Takeshi Konomi does. I do own the OCs though.

Hi guys! This is my first try to write a Prince of Tennis fanfic. Reviews are very much appreciated!

**Weekend Love**

**Chapter 1 The Two Enigmas**

_Yukimura Seiichi. _

Any fan girl will faint by just hearing his name. Any tennis fan will just randomly babble all about his achievements and his prowess in the court. Even the national level tennis players respect him very much. With his title "The Child of God", he can already intimidate his opponents.

However, this almost god-like individual has two fatal flaws. After all, nobody is perfect isn't it? First is his being a playboy. Yes, the gentle and honest captain of Rikkai has an alter personality. He is a play boy in truth.

My, everyday, he actually changes his girlfriend. Unbelievable isn't it? However, it is the painful truth; he loves to change hi girlfriend everyday for fun. He dated almost 99.9% of the women population in Rikkai excluding his flings outside the school.

Poor girls, after a date, Yukimura will just randomly say that you bore him and he will casually leave. Tsk, tsk, tsk, I wonder how many oceans have his fan girls made.

Anyway, his other flaw is his parents. Though he is a playboy, he loves his parents very much. On the other hand, there are times when his parents' wishes are getting off- hand, leaving the playboy in a predicament. Nevertheless, he still strives to fulfill his parents' wishes as long as it is within his reach.

_Tagaya Saiko_

Any girl will throw her a sympathetic and mocking look as she passes by the corridor. Any boy will be disgusted by just hearing her name. She has quite a reputation in school that earned her a title "The Freaky Geek".

Saiko is the school's nerd. With her braided cinnamon colored hair, freckled face, atrocious fashion style and teeth with braces, the whole school teases her. In addition, the fact that she is the smartest student in school often leads to the several occasions of bullying and criticizing. Nobody pay attention to her. For them, she is just a nerd who knows nothing but to ace in exams and bury her nose in a book. My, my, they are awfully wrong.

Saiko's alter personality is the opposite of her nerdy ones. The other Tagaya Saiko is actually quite _charming. _Well, let us list all the factors that what made her so:

She is the daughter of the famous musicians, Tagaya Kentarou and Tagaya Aiko.

She was the winner of Miss Photogenic in the prestigious beauty contest held in France.

She has an I.Q. of 200. (no wonder)

She is the ambassadress of the "Save the Youth Organization".

She is an international supermodel that was even featured in one of the most prestigious fashion event.

All in all, she is a musician upon birth, a supermodel, a beauty queen, a genius and a prodigy in everything.

What could you ask for?

Now you understand her _superiority _on others. However, the main question is if she is that _superior _among others then why the bloody hell is she hiding it. Now that folks, will be revealed as we go on with the story.

Now, how will a playboy prince convince this nerd/ beauty in disguise to pretend with him in his charade involving him being his boyfriend and she as his girlfriend? Will they be able to go on with this without anyone finding out and their precious hearts being broken?

Read and find out.

* * *

Ahh! That was quite short introduction isn't it? Well, I am bit down hearted, you know, since my stories are not that popular with the readers. That is why I am trying my best to improve my stories for all of you. Well then please, support me all the way!

Lots and lots of love,

~sakurablossoms18~


	2. Fateful Meeting

Hi guys! I know, I am such a slowpoke in updating my stories. Please bear with me guys! I am just a high school student you know..

I am very thankful to those who read and reviewed on my story. Please continue your support. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Fateful Meeting**

It is a sunny morning. You can see all the students of Rikkai High slowly pouring in. Most of them are slowly walking to the gate, debating whether they should even attend their classes or just skip them to proceed to the nearest arcade (bad students!). But after so much thought, they still decided to attend their classes, hoping to witness any interesting events that will happen later. But most of them knew that there is a slim chance, after all most of the time, the school days is boring except for the tennis club's matches. Unbeknownst to them, they will witness to the most interesting event in the whole school term yet.

"Hey, did you hear that we will have an open conversation activity in English today?" said a random student named Sato. His companion, named Ito answered him with remorse.

"Ah, Iwadome-sensei announced it last week. However, only few trusted students know about it. I just heard it from some random girl gossiping yesterday. He said that aside from open conversation, we will have partners to work with. We will talk with them in English and we should at least find five interesting things about them. I even heard that Iwadome-sensei has a specific topic assigned for us to find out with our partners," said the guy named Ito.

The two guys just continued on conversing oblivious of the certain girl in messy braids who is listening to them silently. Saiko is actually just behind the two gossiping guys. She even found out about the activity. Pffft, Men they are such stupid creatures who cannot keep a secret, thought Saiko. Its not that she hate men so much to speak of them with such contempt, it's just that they are too full of themselves. They think they are superior among others, especially females. And Saiko is totally against that. She has a pride and she will never put it on stake just because of those 'devilishly handsome, gorgeous, delicious looking, thief of hearts' as the other girls dub it.

Come on! Give me a break! They are just humans just like us! They are not gods for me to worship, thought Saiko. She continued thinking about the guys aka 'Play Gods' until she reached her locker. Saiko punched her locker combination and there she found her things in a mess. Saiko just shook her head because she has a very good idea who did this and she heard a screeching voice. She turned around and there she saw the 'campus queen' as she calls herself. Minami Kyoko.

"Ara? What happened to your locker Tagaya-san?" exclaimed Kyoko in a fake gasp. Saiko can very well see behind Kyoko's words. Her fake worrying has a different meaning to her and it goes like this: "_You deserve it you nerd"_. Saiko just silently cursed on her breath. After all, a bitch will always be a bitch, even though she would change (which Saiko doubts) inside her, her old bitchy self will be still there.

"Oh its nothing Minami-san, there was a big, furry, stinky, old rat that invaded my locker. Do not worry about it, I will send immediately the pest control tomorrow," smiled Saiko sarcastically. Everyone who was watching the scene had chills running down their spine. Saiko is not the Rikkai Daigaku's "Freaky Geek" for nothing. Even the student council president is afraid of her because of a _certain_ incident. Kyoko also noticed Saiko's sarcastic voice but she shook it off. She is the school's campus queen, she will not be easily intimidated by the words of the 'school's nerd'.

"Is that so? Please do so, I don't want rats roaming around," said Kyoko in a crooked smile. Saiko's sarcastic smile changed. It was replaced by an evil smile. Anyone can very well see that she plans something _bad. _But nobody questioned her because they are afraid to experience the wrath of the school's genius.

"Don't worry about it Minami-san, I will take care of it," said Saiko, her evil smile still present. She turned her back on Kyoko and left the scene. Everyone is still shell-shocked by today's exchange and they stood their gaping. However, this was immediately overcome by Yukimura Seiichi's arrival. The school grounds echoed with the fan girl's shrieks. They gathered around him and Kyoko is leading them.

Yukimura just shook his head. This happen everyday, is there anything else interesting that will happen? thought Yukimura and he closed his eyes. Because of this, he didn't notice a lone figure in front of him so he bumped into someone. The person lost her balance and fell hard on the floor. When Yukimura finally realized it, he immediately looked down to see who he bumped into, and there he saw the most interesting person that he ever saw on his life, aside from Echizen Ryoma of course. That cocky brat is a good source of amusement.

The person is obviously a girl, but there is something unusual on her. Unlike all the other girls that he sees, this one has a very unique sense of style. Her hair is done on a very messy braid, half of her face is covered with outrageously big glasses, and she is wearing a very tacky sweat shirt with matching skirt which he can deduce that reaches her ankles. All in all, she looks like a nerd. And this is the very first time that he saw her. Unknown to Yukimura, she _is _his classmate. Tsk, tsk, he tends to forget such things huh?

"I am very sorry," said Yukimura in an apologetic voice. He expected her to swoon in front him and shriek him into end but alas, he is extremely wrong, because it is the Tagaya Saiko that we are talking about. She will never_, ever _swoon in front of someone, especially a guy. She just stood up and dusted her clothes.

"Its nothing," she said in reply and left Yukimura in the middle of the hallway gaping like a fish. Finally, he eventually recovered and he smirked. That girl is very interesting, while slowly following the route that Saiko took. They _are_ classmates after all.

When Yukimura reached their classroom, he was greeted by his numerous fans. He just thanked them with a smile. He was about to proceed to his seat when Kyoko immediately ran into him. She hugged him tight and kissed him squarely on the lips. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at them, excluding Saiko. She is not actually paying attention on both of them because she is too engrossed on the thick novel in her hands.

Finally, after a whole minute, Kyoko lifted her head and faced Yukimura. Yukimura just smiled at the girl and he advanced to his to his seat. As he slumped on his chair, he sighed and mentally shook his head.

"I've got to talk with her, or else that girl, whoever she is, and stop this stupid relationship. She might get the wrong idea," thought Yukimura. He silently grimaced. He is very well aware that Kyoko is obsessed with him and he very well knew that she will make huge fuss over it. He accidentally caught a glance a mass of cinnamon hair. He turned his head on right and he saw _her _again. The same girl he bumped with.

Saiko is still engrossed on her book that she is oblivious of a certain playboy staring at her. Finally, Saiko felt that someone is staring at her and she turned her head on the direction of her _seatmate_. And suddenly, her eyes widened. It's the egoistic jerk again! Saiko just blinked there unbelieving on what she was currently seeing. Meanwhile, Yukimura just stared back at her and watched all kinds of emotions that pass by her face. First there was confusion, shock, bewilderment, as well as disbelief. To think that such person exists, Yukimura suddenly wondered. He was about to say something when their teacher came in. All of the students scrambled on their seats and focused their attention on their English teacher, Iwadome-sensei.

"Good morning students, today we are going to have a pair activity," started Iwadome-sensei while shuffling some papers.

"Ah, here it is. Hmm, let's see, our activity for today is about having a conversation with your partner in English. I already have the pairs set up so I am just going to announce it later. Anyway, here is what you will do. First, greet your partners first and at least find five interesting things about them. Oh, I almost forgot! You have a specific topic for each pair, which means that there is no way you can skip this activity and chat away. Remember students, this is a part of your final exam, and if you will not pass this," Iwadome-sensei paused for awhile and looked at the eyes of his students. There is a thick atmosphere in the room and one can barely breathe on it.

"We'll see each other everyday at your summer vacation! Isn't that fun?" smiled Iwadome-sensei sarcastically. All of the students have chills running down their spines.

Their teacher's smile obviously mean one thing: _Dare to fail this test and I will make your entire summer vacation worse that hell itself! _With just this thought, they all cringed.

"It seems that I made myself clear, so let's start announcing the pairs," smiled Iwadome-sensei. The students breathed a sigh of relief when their teacher went back to his normal state. Iwadome-sensei started to announce the pairs. Some students groaned while the others jumped in glee. Now, there are only two pairs that are about to be announced. Yukimura, Saiko, Kyoko, and Sanada (Yes, in this fic, Sanada is their classmate). There were students who are excited to hear the pairings; after all, this bunch is an interesting one. All of the students waited in anticipation and they almost fell on their seats when Iwadome-sensei sneezed.

"Sorry about that guys," said Iwadome-sensei in a sheepish voice.

"Whatever! Hurry up and announce it!," shouted the class. Iwadome-sensei just shut his lips and proceeded to announce the last two pairs.

"And for the last two pairs, Minami Kyoko-san and Sanada Genichirou-kun. Tagaya Saiko-san and Yukimura Seiichi-kun," said Iwadome-sensei. The class stared in astonishment. Who would have thought that Iwadome-sensei will form such an interesting pair? The class just shook their heads in disbelief. So this is the interesting event that they long waited for.

"Okay, enough of that and let us start the activity! Come on young ones, move faster!" exclaimed Iwadome-sensei and the students all shuffled to meet their respective partners. Only Yukimura and Saiko never stood up, after all, they are seatmates already. When everyone already settled down, some of the pairs stood up to get the topic of their conversation but Saiko and Yukimura didn't even move a muscle.

Yukimura threw a sideways glance to his partner who is still engrossed with some thick book she is holding.

"Uhhm, Tagaya-san, let us go and get our topic so that we can already start our activity," said Yukimura politely but Saiko didn't even budge. Yukimura just gave up and proceeded to get the piece of paper which contains their topic. He groaned when he read it. He slumped back on his chair and put a gloomy atmosphere.

Saiko glanced at her seatmate who is obviously down hearted. She didn't move a budge to answer him earlier because the novel is getting on the exciting part and she can't stop reading it so she chose to ignore Yukimura. Now that she already finished the book, she focused her full attention to her now turned gloomy partner.

"Oi, what happened to you?" asked Saiko curiously. Yukimura didn't answer her but instead pointed to the piece of paper lying on the top of his desk. Saiko picked it up and her eyes widened on the topic chosen.

Tsk, tsk, tsk...This will be one of a heck of commotion in the history of Rikkai High!

* * *

Tune in guys! Thanks for all your support!

~sakurablossoms18~


	3. An Interesting Conversation Part I

* * *

Welcome to the third chapter! Hope with this and the next chapter, you will forgive me for my laziness!

* * *

**Chapter 3 An Interesting Conversation (Part I)**

It is a very fine day outside, the birds are chirping, the trees are swaying gently at the blows of the wind. All in all, it is a very happy day but for these two distressed individuals, the day is the worst day ever that they have encountered in their whole lives.

Yukimura just sat there looking at the piece of paper in the hands of his now frozen stiff partner. When he read the topic, he was obviously devastated because that thing is the one he wants to avoid the **most**. But seeing now his partner, frozen stiff like a statue in the museum, he can now very well see that his partner completely agree with him.

After a grueling minute, Saiko finally snapped out of it and gently sighed. It is the last thing that she wants to talk about especially on strangers. But since this is a part of their test, and she definitely don't want to fail. In addition to that, she doesn't want to spend her vacation with Iwadome-sensei. She shivered at the image of her and Iwadome-senei while he tortures her with piles of English exercises.

Yukimura just stared at his partner waiting for her to speak first. Finally, Saiko turned to him and began to talk.

"I can very well see that we share the same dislike over the chosen topic. Geez! To think that you will pick 'All about Family', do you have some kind of bad luck?" muttered Saiko in an unbelieving voice. Yukimura chose to be quiet. Well since there is nothing we can do about it, let us start this outrageous activity." said Saiko.

**(Note: All of the proceeding conversations are in English. Some of the words here are quite difficult to understand so the words are in italic and their meaning is at the bottom. Please feel free to consult it later.)**

"Well then let me be the one to _accost_, I am Saiko Tagaya. It is a pleasure to meet you," said Saiko while extending her hand for handshake.

"I am pleased to be your acquaintance Ms. Tagaya. I am Seiichi Yukimura," smiled Yukimura while receiving Saiko's extended hand. As soon as their hands touched each other, there is some kind of electricity that flowed in them and Saiko immediately withdrew her hand. Yukimura just stood there shocked but he eventually recovered himself. He just smiled at her to hide his obvious discomfort.

"Well, let us not beat around the bush, let us finish this activity once and for all," said Yukimura while looking at Saiko. Saiko just nodded her head and rummaged on her bag for awhile. Finally, she found what she is looking for and she ended up with a notepad and a pen in her hand.

"Start talking," said Saiko. Yukimura looked at the girl in a questioning manner. He is very much aware of his partner's _acumen _and _dexterity _but he keeps on wondering on this _cryptic _partner of his. However, he is very much curious whether this girl is hiding something. He can very well see that under that _dissimulation, _a very interesting and intriguing woman can be seen. He is not quite sure of it but he feels that way. However this enigma will remain to be an enigma unless he himself does something about it.

"Oi! Stop dilly-dallying and start talking!" said Saiko impatiently.

"What am I supposed to say?" asked the clueless Yukimura. Saiko had the urge to roll her eyes. My God! How can this man be so clueless about it? She shook her head and immediately let herself calm. After all, it is not _decorous_ for someone to lose patience.

"Talk about your family and yourself. What is the name of your father and mother? What is their occupation? Do you have any siblings? How does your family celebrate the Christmas? Things like that," said Saiko. She glanced at him hoping to see that he finally understand what she means and she finally sighed in relief because he seems to understand what she was trying to say.

"Ok, so my father's name is Yukimura Seiichiro. He is the owner of the biggest theater in the world which is located in here, Japan. Generally, people know him as an emotionless, cruel and a ravenous businessman; however, the truth is he is an _affable_,_ animated _and a _compassionate _man. Sometimes I really don't know what is going on with my father's mind," Yukimura just shook his head in a _disconsolate _manner. While Yukimura is busily relating his father to her, it is clearly seen that THE Yukimura Seiichi is definitely _demure _when the subject of the talk is his father. Hmmm, it seems that the _arrant _playboy obviously cares for his parents. Ha! This is truly a fascinating fact. Saiko immediately included it on her list.

"Now tell me about your mother," said Saiko while jotting down some things on her notepad.

"Well, my mother's name is Yukimura Kimiko. She is the famous composer of _nocturnes_ concerning things like love, heart break, reconciliation and other related stuff. My mother is a hopeless romantic," informed Yukimura. Saiko chose not to respond, the atmosphere will be affected if she will say another word. It is not everyday that you can see the _diabolic _(no offense to the Yukimura Seiichi fans) partner of hers to be so _placid _whencomes to his parents. Oh, and she loves to meddle in other people's business," concluded Yukimura dryly.

Saiko hid her smile. Another fact that she acquired is that no matter how he _simulates _to everyone and to himself, he still cannot hide the fact that despite his love for his parents, he is somewhat irritated to them when it comes to the matter of his live life.

"Any siblings?" asked Saiko.

"Yes, I have a 7 year old little brother. Apparently, he is attending our elementary division. His name is Yukimura Seiji. Hmm, how shall I describe him? Oh, let's see, he is a very smart boy, he loves to read thick novels about science and literature since it is his favorite subjects. He is not very _gregarious_, and he prefers to sit in the library for himself and read all day. However, when I challenge him on a tennis match, he can at least get 3 games from me even though I am serious enough. Quite _parlous _isn't it? Oh, even though that cheeky brat is _pacific _and _erudite _on the outside; the truth is he is a very recalcitrant and he cannot hide to me his obvious puerility." Yukimura now smiled to himself while remembering his tennis matches against his little brother. He remembered once that Seiji won and he asked for a _dole. _One can really not fell any _doldrums _when they are with Seiji, mused the ecstatic brother.

Again, Yukimura never fail to amuse a certain girl who is carefully watching different emotions pass by the tennis club's _egregious _captain. Another interesting fact about Yukimura Seeichi's family: He loves his brother who is evidently _éclat _in almost everything.

"Describe your family," said Saiko.

"Well, basically, on the outside, we are a family only attached withthe strings of blood and wealth and no love exists on our family. However, it is the opposite actually. We are a strong bonded family with love and we basically enjoy each other's company, especially me and my little brother," responded the smiling Yukimura.

Saiko smiled to herself. This atrocious activity actually has a sense. To think that she found another interesting thing about the school's heartthrob; He is obviously happy with his family and whoever wishes to even severe their bonds will face the wrath of Yukimura Seiichi. Now, Yukimura gained her outmost respect.

"Last question, if your parents asked you to marry someone, would you obey their wishes?" asked the Saiko who can be identified as a _quidnunc_ person. She observed carefully how his expression changes in her question. Hmm, he is clearly on a dilemma, thought Saiko.

"That is quite a difficult question to answer, Ms. Tagaya. Well, there is nothing I can do about it if they wish for me to marry already. However, I just wish that the girl that they will ask me to marry is a decent one. I hate annoying, slutty, bird-brains you know," said Yukimura while shaking his head. Saiko nodded in understanding. He has actually a point, thought Saiko.

"Well, thank you for your cooperation Mr. Yukimura," said Saiko while bowing towards the guy. Yukimura just shook her head and assured her that it is nothing.

Now Saiko completed her task. She stared at the piece of paper in her hands and she smiled in satisfactory.

5 MOST INTERESTING THINGS ABOUT YUKIMURA SEEICHI'S FAMILY

BY TAGAYA SAIKO

1. His family is consisting of his mother, father, him, and his little brother.

2. His father is the owner of the biggest theater in the whole world while his mother is a famous composer of nocturnes.

3. He loves his little brother too much and he is obviously overprotective of him.

4. Even though he hides it very well, he will do every means to keep his family whole.

5. The last and most crucial of all, he will do anything just to make his parents happy, even if it means to marry him off to a stranger.

"Now, Ms. Tagaya it is your turn to answer my questions," Yukimura said. Saiko stared at her partner's face and she cringed on what she saw. Yukimura's smile sent warning signals to her.

Tsk. Poor girl, because what she perceived is actually true. It seems that our playboy is planning something. BAD.

* * *

GLOSSARY

accost- greet first

acumen- sharpness of mind

dexterity- skill

cryptic- mysterious

dissimulation- disguise

decorous- proper

affable- friendly

animated- lively

compassionate- sympathetic

disconsolate- hopeless

demure- serious

arrant- notorious

nocturne- a piece of dreamy music

placid- calm

diabolic- devilish

simulate- to pretend

gregarious- sociable

parlous- shocking

pacific- calm

erudite- scholarly

dole- free food or money

doldrums- boredom

egregious- infamous

éclat- brilliancy of achievement

quidnunc- curious person

* * *

Hehe… I know, I updated fast. Please treat this as a sorry gift for all of you. Please tune in for more updates.

lots and lots of love,

~sakurablossoms18~


	4. AN

**This is sakurablossoms18 guys, **

**I am really sorry to say this but I may not be able to update for awhile, my stories, A Nerdy Secret, When Destiny Works Itself, and Weekend Love are all currently on HIATUS. **

**I am truly sorry about this because I am very busy this days and I may not be able to write more updates. The last story that I may post this time is HIS Past, HER Present, OUR Future.**

**I am really sorry guys. Please understand. I may be update after a month or so.**

**Yours truly,**

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	5. An Interesting Conversation Part II

I really appreciate your review **Rosie-chan! **Thank you very much! I will do my best! Sorry for the late update guys!

* * *

**Chapter 4 An Interesting Conversation Part II **

The chatter in the class is dizzying. The loud noises and the heat of the sun made the room warm but these facts did not matter to Tagaya Saiko. She is now breaking on a cold sweat. Even with the humidity, the warning laced on Yukimura Seeichi's voice.

"Are you ready now Tagaya-san?" said Yukimura with a sinister smile. Saiko just nodded. _'Might as well remain cool and get on with it.'_

"Ok, first question. Who are you really? Oh, and don't you dare lie to me. I am a very good in discerning whether a person is lying or not," smiled Yukimura, with the touch of hidden evil. Saiko shivered.

"Fine, can you keep a secret Yukimura-san?" asked Saiko while looking at Yukimura with scrutiny. Yukimura was confused with her seriousness but nodded nonetheless.

"I am Tagaya Saiko, daughter of the famous musicians Tagaya Kentarou and Aiko. I have an I.Q. of 200 and a music prodigy. I am also the ambassadress of "Save the Youth Organization" or SYO and I am an international supermodel. Happy?" asked Saiko while glaring at Yukimura. She expected to see him perplexed, shocked, wide-eyed, gaping or something that can manifest his surprise but she was the one who was surprised.

Yukimura placed his hand on his chin and began thinking. Of course, her revelation shocked him but he felt that she is still hiding something. He just can't seem to put his finger on it. He once again glanced at his partner and he saw surprise register on her face. _'Maybe she is expecting me to gape like a fish.'_

"So you are a musician upon birth, a supermodel, a beauty queen, a genius and a prodigy in everything huh?" said Yukimura while still in thinking mode. Saiko just shook her head. The guy is not ordinary, she thought.

"Next question, why do you seem to hide it?" asked Yukimura.

"#1 I hate attention. #2 I hate fanboys and #3 I hate plastic people," said Saiko while shrugging her shoulders. She may look nonchalant but Yukimura's question made her remember something on the past that she did not wish to remember.

Unknown to the girl, Yukimura is carefully studying her expression. Even in just a split second, the girl's sudden change of expression never escaped Yukimura's discerning eyes. _'So she is lying! I wonder if her past is connected as to why she is like this. Might as well investigate further."_

"Third question, do you have any siblings?" asked Yukimura. Saiko froze for a second but closed her eyes and began to regain her composure. This also did not escape on Yukimura's eyes. He knew that he hit on a sore spot but chose to keep quiet.

"Yes, I have an elder brother but he died 2 years ago," said Saiko in quiet and controlled voice.

"I see, I am sorry to hear that," said Yukimura. He looked at his partner and he saw that she is not focused. Maybe his question triggered something that is quite unpleasant and she chose to forget it. This girl is too mysterious.

"Next question, I do not mean to be nosy but may I ask if the rumors about your parents are true that they just married for convenience?" asked Yukimura. Saiko remained impassive.

"Yes, my parents' marriage is just arranged by my grandfather on both sides. Apparently, they were college buddies and vowed to make their families one by marrying of their children to each other," replied Saiko while checking her nails.

"But it seems that it does not bother you, doesn't it?" asked Yukimura.

"No, I am already used to it. They act as if they are just business partners talking about a deal when it comes to our family."

"But are you happy with that?"

"Get real you idiot. Who wants that kind of family?" asked Saiko while looking at Yukimura with such eyes. Yukimura can read it very well. Her eyes mirrored all of the pain inside her that she chose to hide in the past years.

"Yes, I apologize for my seemingly ridiculous question," said Yukimura while looking at the girl sympathetically.

"I do not need your sympathy Yukimura-san," said Saiko while looking to Yukimura with irritation.

"Sympathy is never on my vocabulary Tagaya-san. I am just thinking how ironic life is. How other people have can have all what they want but their own limitation begins to show when it comes to relationships among others," said Yukimura poetically.

"Any other question?" asked Saiko. All of her irritation for the guy dissolved. 'It is not his fault'. This phrase continued to echo inside her head. 'It is your fault and THAT bastard's fault that this happened!'

"Last question Tagaya-san, when you are asked by someone to pretend as guy's fake girlfriend, would you do it?" asked Yukimura. Saiko was confused by the guy's strange question but answered nonetheless.

"Yes, if the guy will do something that may be beneficial for me," said Saiko. Yukimura nodded his head and thanked her. The girl told him it's nothing and the girl proceeded to read another seemingly thick novel.

Yukimura grabbed a piece of paper and wrote about what he just found out about his 'mysterious' classmate.

5 MOST INTERESTING THINGS ABOUT TAGAYA SAIKO'S FAMILY

BY YUKIMURA SEIICHI

Her family is consisting of her mother, father, her and an older brother.

Her parents, Tagaya Kentarou and Aiko are both famous musicians.

His older brother died 2 years ago.

Her parent's marriage is an arranged one.

The last, and most interesting of all, she will do anything as long as it will benefit her, even if she will pretend as someone's girl friend.

Now this concludes the interesting conversation of our couple. However, a new conversation is starting in the end of the class. And this conversation is without a doubt an **intriguing** one.

* * *

So how is the story? Wait for the next chapters and find out the other secret of Saiko. A secret that not only shock Yukimura Seeichi but also made him think of a wonderful scheme that will both shake their worlds.

Thankfully yours,

~sakurablossoms18~


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**To all of my dear readers,**

**This is a very important announcement for all, my story "Weekend Love" will be DELETED. I know, this is shocking but due to character weaknesses and confusion about my heroine, Tagaya Saiko, I need to start from scratch again.**

**I hate to say this but I myself is having a difficulty on improving my character. Please understand. Thanks for your unending support to me and my stories. Pls. tune in on my revised story.**

**Offering my utmost gratitude and apologies,**

**~sakurablossoms18~ **


End file.
